


Dumbassery

by jaxxii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Friendship, Gen, I wote this in 10 minutes, Third Years, area 51, do it for the memes, dumbassery, pls enjoy this cause I cried, that’s it, theyre so special, they’re all dumb, tumblr is out of whack and I wrote this as therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxii/pseuds/jaxxii
Summary: To the first years, something was wrong. The tension between the third years was thick, not to mention the intensity behind both Hanamaki and Iwaizumi’s eyes. There was a power struggle going on. Iwaizumi’s authority was being challenged. Such a thing was almost blasphemy!For the second years, however, something entirely different was going down.





	Dumbassery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 2 minutes so there might be some mistakes,,,, that’s fine tho it adds to the aesthetic

“Iwa-chan!”

“No”

“But, Iwa ch—“

“No”

“Iwa—“

“I said no, dumbass!”

Oikawa puffed his cheeks in a cute pout in an effort to gain sympathy. Of course, it didn’t work, but the setter had to try something! He rarely asks for anything anymore, well except for some things, quite often. Oikawa’s single brain cell paused at the contradiction. Maybe Iwa-chan was right this time. Moving his lanky body lazily, Oikawa positioned himself in a dramatic fashion across the gym floor.

“Ya know, Iwa-chan—“ Hanamaki started.

“Don’t call me that.”

Hanamaki continued, head tilted up and eyebrows knitted together as if he was deep in thought. “I kinda have to agree with our resident conspiracy theorist!” The pink-haired boy gave a lazy yet goading grin to his vice-captain, tilting his head down in an almost condescending manner.

To the first years, something was wrong. The tension between the third years was thick, not to mention the intensity behind both Hanamaki and Iwaizumi’s eyes. There was a power struggle going on. Iwaizumi’s authority was being challenged. Such a thing was almost blasphemy!

For the second years, however, something entirely different was going down.

Through Hanamaki’s goading, Iwaizumi remained unfazed, face as stoic and threatening as always before he spoke. “Well, I disagree with you having to agree with the dumbass, but it still doesn’t matter. We’re not raiding Area 51!”

Dumbassery. 

Dumbassery was going down.

The confused yells of the youngest team members were only just drowned out by the groans of the second years. The gang of third years was notorious for their stupid arguments, and honestly, the second years were kind of done with them. Especially now.

Matsukawa took the opportunity to butt in, an evil smirk splayed across his face. “Honestly, I’m kinda feeling Oikawa on this one too. How much do you think plane tickets would be? I’ve always wanted to visit America and meet aliens.”

With the mention of his love, Oikawa groaned from his place on the floor. In his time on the ground, Oikawa had rolled to his back, throwing his arms and legs out like a distressed starfish.

“Please, Iwa-chan! Please!” 

“At this point why are you even asking me? Go, get killed. I’ll be here, explaining to your parents that you guys were just too idiotic to survive. It’s evolution at this point, survival of the fittest!” Iwaizumi’s rant went unheard as the three idiots glanced between each other.

“Ya know, Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa smirked, “they might have some information on the possibility of Godzilla.”

Hanamaki and Oikawa tried to stifle their laughter as Iwaizumi’s attention was caught.

“Even if it was just some dinosaur, they would never let that kinda information get out to the general public, right? We could prove his existence~” the note Matsukawa ended on was enough for Iwaizumi. 

“Fine, let's all die, I guess!” Hands thrown up in aggravation, and the laughter of the gym signaled a happy ending, but come September 20th, there would be war.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry
> 
> Tumblr: daichi-and-koushi 
> 
> ^^ I wrote this because of some dumb headcanons I made on my tumblr, if u vibe with dumbass energy give me a follow cause I have a whole lot of it lmaoo


End file.
